


Finding My Way Home

by gryffindorgreaser



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorgreaser/pseuds/gryffindorgreaser
Summary: A time where Doctor Brenner just started out on his research for supernatural abilities. What happens when the Curtis' become tied into the mess of the situation.Curtis sister fanficThe Outsiders x Stranger ThingsDally and Johnny are alive :)◈◈◈◈I don't own any of the characters except mine and any original scenes in the book
Kudos: 5





	Finding My Way Home

# ◈chapter 1◈

𝓣𝓸𝓽𝓪𝓵 𝓦𝓸𝓻𝓭 𝓒𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽: 1027

◈◈◈◈

WHERE IS MY BABY!!!

Stop

WHERE IS SHE!!!

Stop talking

GIVER HER BACK!!

Just fight them

FIND HER!!!

STOP!

Don't give in number 4

HOW COULD YOU!!!

STOP!!

HELP FIND HER!!!

STOP, STOP, STOP!!!

DON'T GIVE IN

3rd Person P.O.V

'Don't give in' he said, all he wanted was for Tinsley to not give in to the negative thoughts, not because he was a caring "guardian" but because he wanted to get his mission completed once and for all.

Tinsley's P.O.V (number 4)

In this place, hell breaks loose, and honestly no one knows if it's not the actual gateway to it. No one knows anything, this place is the lonely place along town, the one always overlooked by people with the question of 'what is in there' lingering on in their head. I can tell everyone what this place is if I could get out, it's a lab, it's a lab run by a selfish man who took me along with other innocent people for this experiment, he doesn't think I know, but I heard all the phone calls, the conversations. The things inside are never supposed to get out, not until his mission was completed, and with that, there were volunteers needed. The volunteers were needed for the intake of mind altering and psychedelic drugs which would end up in them to become sensory deprived. The tests were conducted by the doctor, Doctor Brenner. After a while of testing, Doctor Brenner became a worldwide sensation with finding new methods and new techniques involving the human brain, but with learning new things, one tends to go beyond, that's how it was in this situation. He discovered the linguistics behind one of humanity's most desired subjects to be answered, metaphysical capability, otherwise known as supernatural abilities. This piece of information however was kept to him, but later to his crew, and later turned out to be an entire "secret mission."

Doctors of this kind have been getting a bad name recently as the rumor of the government wanting in on these experiments have been lingering on the streets. But this, this was not for the government, not yet. Brenner wanted everything to be perfect before this piece of evidence got out to the world, but for that he would have to go the extreme to make sure what he is doing is just right. He was formulating a plan where he and his crew would take children, infants as a matter of fact, rather than adults, and take it from there. He stated something like "As a fresh mind would take this all the way." For this to work they would have to find the children on their own, from anywhere from hospitals to daycares. It was absolutely horrific to even think about fulfilling this plan, but the doctor was not going to give up his chance to make a true name for himself. Take a penny, take a pound, right.

"I told you not to give in number 4, we will continue testing later"

3rd person P.O.V

Tinlsey kept trying to finish with this simple task, beating herself up for not getting it right. She kept experiencing the same recurring thoughts whenever she was asked to go deep into her mind. She always saw a pretty blonde woman with beautiful green eyes, screaming in a white room to give her baby back. The reason as to why that memory was connected to her was unexplained but it wasn't helping her case here. Tinsley was tired of the same day to day routine of training her brain to increase her supernatural abilities. She wishes she never had them in the first place, life would have been much simpler, but she wouldn't have to worry much longer, she was going to leave the hell hole she calls home once and for all.

Flashback to Curtis household 12 years ago

"Come on we have to go to the hospital!"

"You're gonna do great mom"

"See you guys later!"

Back to the Present

Darry's P.O.V

It's been 12 years since our sister Tinsley was kidnapped. The boys and I have learned to grow with it but deeply we were still grieving. With everything from our sister getting kidnapped to our folks dying from that car wreck a couple of months ago is getting too much for the guys to handle. I would be lying if I said I was in complete control of all of this. Not a day goes by when I wonder where Tinsley has gone, if she is even alive. If I ever found the guy who took my baby sister, he's gonna wish he never set foot in that hospital.

Sodapop's P.O.V

Today was the day that our little sister Tinsley was taken from us. I remember that phone call from Mom and Dad from the hospital, I couldn't stop crying for days. I wanted so bad to go look for the guy that took our baby sister away from us, Darry and Dad stopped me. They said they didn't know what he could do to Tin if we went after him. I can't even imagine it today. Pony still thinks there is a chance that she could be alive. I don't want to lower his spirits but it's been 12 years, even so, she wouldn't even know us. I do hope she is okay, no matter what she is my sister and I love her.

Pony's P.O.V

Today is the day we all wish would have never happened. My kid sister was taken. I didn't even know what happened, I mean I was only 2 years old at the time, but that doesn't mean I don't want her back. I do still believe she is still alive, and I can see that it still hurts Soda and Darry a little more each time I say that. They don't want me to get my hopes up especially with a matter this great. All I know is I won't stop looking for my sister until I find her, that is a promise I can keep.

◈◈◈◈

𝓗𝓮𝔂 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓸𝓷𝓮, 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓼 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓪𝓷 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓭𝓾𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓽 𝓳𝓾𝓶𝓹𝓮𝓭 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓸 𝓪 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽, 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓾𝓹𝓭𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝔁𝓽 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓵𝔂!

𝓗𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂!

𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓕𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓥𝓸𝓽𝓮, 𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓕𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀!


End file.
